


El sueño del mago

by Pandora09



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nct2018, el sueño del caracol, kun's magic trick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: Donde Kun es un mago callejero y SiCheng el bailarín que le da magia a sus actos.





	El sueño del mago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cath_Devereaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_Devereaux/gifts).



La gente a su alrededor aplaudió, incluso escuchó gritos emocionados de parte del par de niños que, junto a su padre, se habían detenido a mirar su acto. Agradeció su entusiasmo con algo de vergüenza, sacudiendo las manos para que todos vieran que no había engaños.

Algunos solo sonrieron y se alejaron, comentando por lo bajo y alimentando el ego de Kun, lo fantástico de su acto. Otros, para su sorpresa ya que eso no pasaba con frecuencia, se detuvieron a dejar monedas incluso un par de billetes en el sombrero que estaba en el piso, justo en medio del círculo. No era demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para sobrevivir durante el día en la capital del gigante asiático.

Ese día en especial, estaba cansado y agobiado, por lo que realmente necesitaba volver a casa.

En una de las calles más concurridas y frente a un pequeño, pero prestigioso, teatro, el arte callejero le había parecido una excelente idea para conseguir dinero sin tener que aplicar a algún trabajo formal donde los horarios le impedirían asistir a todas sus clases o el cansancio no le permitiría rendir por completo en ninguno de los dos. Y Kun era cualquier cosa menos un condenado esclavo del sistema, aún faltaban un par de años para que él se volviera un adulto completo y condenara su vida de esa manera. Pero el flujo de personas, el sol de verano y el clima característico de la ciudad volvieron su gran y brillante idea en un profundo y ardiente infierno.

Estaba cansado, pero le encantaba ver los rostros emocionados de los niños cuando nadie podía explicar sus actos; la incredulidad de los más escépticos y el muy mal disimulado asombro de los más científicos. Le gustaba negarse a dar explicaciones y marcharse, cuando se sentía agobiado por las preguntas, cuando hacía algo que volvía loco a su reducido público.

Él era un mago y un mago nunca revela sus secretos, eso fue lo que su padre le inculcó desde pequeño.

Las pocas personas que habían observado su último acto se dispersaron rápidamente, excepto un muchacho rubio que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Kun quiso ignorarlo, reunió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila, sacó de ella una botella de agua y buscó un lugar con sombra para descansar mientras se debatía entre volver a casa y quedarse un poco más haciendo magia.

El muchacho y lo siguió y se sentó a su lado y, sin molestarse siquiera en presentarse, demandó–:

–Haz un truco para mí.

Kun lo miró con sorpresa y se negó rápidamente. Estaba exhausto y no podía creer que un niño fuera y le diera órdenes de esa manera. _Todavía_ no era un esclavo.

–¿Por favor? Te pagaré.

Más rápido de lo que Kun pudo procesar sus palabras, el muchacho le mostró un billete que perfectamente podía reemplazar todas las monedas que se sacudían en su bolsillo, por lo que no pudo seguir negándose.

–Será uno simple, porque estoy cansado.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Kun pensó que era una sonrisa a la que podía acostumbrarse, que lo hacía ver casi menor de lo que debía ser, incluso infantil.

Sacó un mazo de cartas de la mochila y se preguntó qué debía hacer. La magia con naipes era lo más común y casi cutre en la historia de la magia, pero también podía ser lo más sorprendente si el mago sabía utilizarlas.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol y sobre una cómoda alfombra de césped, se sentó frente al muchacho y puso el mazo entre sus cuerpos, justo en el medio.

–Está bien –susurró para sí mismo, sacudiéndose las manos con nerviosismo–, primero piensa en una carta.

–¿En cualquiera? –preguntó el muchacho y Kun asintió, chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro para darle más emoción–. _¡Okey, okey, okey!_ La tengo.

–¿Seguro? Ahora voy a sacar la carta que elegiste –el muchacho asintió con entusiasmo y Kun se dispuso a tomar el mazo y sacar su carta, pero eso acabaría demasiado pronto y se habría sentido como robarle un caramelo a un niño pequeño si hubiera recibido el billete después de eso, por lo que se detuvo–. Antes, voy a tomar el alma de las cartas.

– _What?_ –el muchacho contuvo una risa y miró a su alrededor, probablemente preguntándose si alguien estaría viendo aquello y riéndose de ellos.

Kun fingió tomar el mazo invisible y extender las cartas frente a la mirada risueña del rubio, indicándole que buscara entre ellas la que él había elegido antes.

–¿Tu carta está entre ellas?

Esta vez, el muchacho no pudo contener la carcajada y Kun se encontró a sí mismo contagiándose con su risa escandalosa.

–¡Vamos! –dijo Kun divertido por la forma en que le observaba las manos–. La gente lista puede verlas, debes poder hacerlo.

Blanqueando los ojos, el muchacho asintió.

–Entonces, tómala –con dedos pálidos y movimientos suaves, fingió tomar una carta, sin poder contener una nueva carcajada que le hizo sacudir el cabello rubio–. Ahora gírala y devuélvela al mazo.

Cuando la carta invisible estuvo en su lugar, Kun también le regresó el alma al mazo, sin dejar de actuar como si realmente tuviera algo entre sus dedos.

Con las risas del desconocido de fondo, chasqueó los dedos sobre el mazo y se preparó para sorprenderlo.

–¿Cuál es la carta que elegiste?

–Rey de tréboles.

Kun asintió y volvió a mover las manos de forma exagerada para darle emoción al momento. Su padre también le había enseñado que mientras más elaborados y elegantes fueran sus movimientos, más fascinado quedaría el público, incluso si era un truco tan simple como elegir y adivinar una carta.

–¿Seguro que es esa carta? Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiarla.

Recibió una vehemente negativa como respuesta.

–Solo quieres engañarme, es lo que todos los magos –hizo las comillas en el aire para darle énfasis a sus palabras– hacen para distraer al público.

Kun río, porque diciéndolo de la forma en que lo dijo, casi tierna a diferencia de todas las cosas que había escuchado en la calle, estuvo tentado a darle la razón.

–Está bien.

Se enderezó en su lugar y le mostró las manos desnudas, siendo tan pulcro con sus movimientos como haría un mago profesional. Sacó las cartas de la caja y se las mostró una por una por el lado del número.

–Rey de tréboles, ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió, con la mirada fija en sus dedos que pasaban cada carta con parsimonia hasta mostrar la única carta boca abajo del mazo. Suavemente y mostrando tantas cartas como fuera posible, dejó que esa se deslizara fuera entre todas las demás y cayera boca abajo sobre el césped.

–Rey de tréboles –repitió el rubio antes de tomarla y revisarla. No hubo mucha sorpresa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa pequeña deformó su boca cuando la volteó hacia Kun y le mostró que la carta era, en efecto, el rey de tréboles.

–Genial, ¿no?

–¿Cómo sé que es real? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Kun se encogió de hombros, intentando verse enigmático y probablemente fallando desastrosamente.

–Ese es el secreto de la magia, nunca sabes si es real o no.

El muchacho iba a responder, pero una voz grave gritando un _“Lele”_ a la distancia llamó su atención.

Cuando se volteó a buscar el origen del grito, lo encontró corriendo en su dirección.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba hasta causarle dolor en el pecho y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por algo más que el calor del verano y la vergüenza de haberle mostrado al rubio uno de sus trucos más simples.

Los escuchó hablar sin prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras, concentrado completamente en el movimiento de los labios gruesos del recién llegado, que parecía enfadado.

 _Dong SiCheng._ Conocía su nombre y era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había algo más maravilloso que la magia misma. Era la razón porque la que se sofocaba a diario bajo el sol en aquella calle, para verlo entrar a trotes al teatro donde practicaba danza. Era la razón por la que ahorraba todas las monedas que recibía para poder comprar una entrada en la primera presentación de la temporada, al día siguiente.

Dong SiCheng era la única razón por la que Kun seguía creyendo en la magia a pesar de haber sido defraudado un montón de veces.

Ensimismado, apenas fue consciente de cuando la pareja se alejó. El muchacho, Lele, dejó el billete bajo el mazo de cartas y se levantó para alejarse, comentándole a su compañero su truco.

Kun nunca había hablado con Dong SiCheng, a pesar de que este siempre le pasaba volantes de propaganda del teatro, ni siquiera porque se veían a diario en la entrada o porque Kun lo salvó de ser atropellado el invierno anterior –la primera vez que lo vio y quedó absolutamente prendado por su belleza–, pero eso no lo detuvo cuando se levantó de golpe y los siguió.

–¡Esperen!

El rubio se dio vuelta en seguida, pero SiCheng lo hizo más lento, con la elegancia que mostraba en el escenario cada vez que bailaba.

Acelerado por el calor, el encuentro repentino o esa sensación ardiente que se desataba en su pecho cada vez que su mundo se iluminaba con la existencia de Dong SiCheng, se acercó a él y acarició su oreja, sin siquiera presentarse o pedir autorización, sacudió un poco su cabello teñido de un sensual color cereza y sacó de él una pequeña flor blanca, como su piel.

SiCheng miró la flor sorprendido y dudó un poco en tomarla, pero el rubio jaló una de sus manos reclamando que iban tarde a su ensayo y que eso no valía lo que había pagado por un truco. SiCheng prácticamente arrancó la flor de su mano y Kun sintió que podría alimentarse durante una semana con la sonrisa que le regaló.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido tras las puertas del teatro, Kun se dejó caer en el césped, observando con emoción su propia mano.

Él hacía actos de magia a diario en ese mismo lugar y muchas personas habían alabado los prodigios de sus manos, pero él nunca las sintió tan mágicas como en ese momento, porque de todos los artificios que ejecutaron, nunca nada las hizo explotar en calor y necesidad como acariciar la tierna perfección de Dong SiCheng.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Se sintió flotar en el espacio durante el resto del día, ni siquiera el calor abrasador ni la ruidosa presencia de YukHei, su compañero de departamento, pudo bajar su moral.

¿Quién podía culparlo? A mediados de invierno se cumpliría un año desde que conoció, más bien vio, por primera vez a Dong SiCheng y desde ese momento, su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

La magia solo había sido un pasatiempo hasta ese entonces, pero cuando el agobio de vivir en la gran ciudad, lejos de su familia, sin un trabajo estable y contando hasta el último yuan, se vio obligado a buscar otra fuente de ingresos y el arte callejero fue su mejor apuesta.

La limosna, como solía decir YukHei, no era lo mismo que un sueldo mínimo, pero le bastaba para costear sus gastos y darse un gusto de vez en cuando, pero por encima de todo, le permitió conocer a Dong SiCheng.

Fue una de las primeras veces que se atrevió a practicar la magia en público y con fines de lucro.

Estaba nervioso y sus manos sudaban a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo se sentía gélido por el frío invernal. Intentaba concentrar todas sus energías en no tirar las cartas y dejarse en ridículo frente a las tres personas que, disimuladamente, lo miraban. Estaba a punto de convencerlos de que realmente tenía talento cuando vio a alguien correr frente a él. Era un chico, no muy menor a él, que iba a toda velocidad directamente hacia el pavimento, ignorando el semáforo que aún no cambiaba a verde.

Fue un encuentro fugaz, demasiado efímero para el peso que tuvo en la vida de Kun, que corrió con tantas fuerzas que las cartas formaron una estela de humo tras sus pasos. Apenas logró quitarlo del camino de un auto negro y, aunque SiCheng se volteó para sonreírle en agradecimiento, no detuvo sus pasos hasta que estuvo a salvo al interior del teatro.

A causa de sus clases y los horarios de las mismas, Kun no volvió a la misma hora sino que hasta el mes siguiente, cuando la temporada de invierno comenzó y el teatro rápidamente ganó prestigio, por lo que muy pronto se dio cuenta de que el rostro de ese muchacho no era más que un rostro espumoso en su mente.

En ese momento, Kun no le tomó el verdadero peso a su encuentro, fue una persona más que ignoró su magia y pasó de largo, a pesar de que, en su cabeza, Kun le había salvado la vida.

A los dos meses de aquel accidente, para Kun se volvió casi su forma de vida el pararse en la acera a hacer magia, también tuvo que pelear por el derecho a tener un espacio en aquella calle.

Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a reconocer su talento y esas tres personas que fingían verlo aquella primera noche se convirtieron en diez y luego veinte, lo que no le gustó demasiado al hombre pájaro que se movía solo cuando alguien le lanzaba una moneda. O al malabarista del semáforo. Ni al equilibrista de la tienda de dulces. O al oso panda que se colgaba de la creciente popularidad del teatro para invitar a la gente a su café.

Casi como un sindicato de artistas callejeros, sus competidores decidieron hacerle frente un día y Kun no necesitó ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que iban a por él tan pronto su público se dispersó.

Apenas olió la amenaza, recordó las enseñanzas de Batman y su padre, el éxito de un mago siempre está en la distracción del espectador. Usando sus trucos más cinematográficos, Kun desapareció en una nube de humo y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron hacia el interior del teatro.

No fue algo realmente voluntario, solo su corazón expresando con acciones sus más profundos deseos y Kun no lo comprendió hasta que no estuvo, sin aliento y sediento, sentado en una de las butacas del salón principal viendo el ensayo de una presentación.

Reconoció enseguida el rostro del muchacho al que había salvado, aunque no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, ni tampoco la forma en que estaba vestido –si es que podía decir que estaba vestido.

Al parecer, la obra tendría una temática de selva, porque el muchacho apenas cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y había decoraciones de árboles y animales salvajes por todas partes. Que lo estuvieran haciendo en lo más crudo del invierno tampoco fue tan impactante como verlo moverse.

Kun no era fanático de las artes escénicas, por lo que estaba lejos de ser un conocedor de técnicas, movimientos ni nada que pudiera nombrar en ese momento, pero el talento del muchacho era tan evidente, a sus ojos, que casi podía tocarlo y hacerle una escultura con él.

Nunca vio manos más delicadas, piernas más elegantes, extremidades más flexibles o movimientos más gráciles que los suyos.

Y toda la decoración, el resto de los bailarines, las luces, todo desapareció del campo de visión de Kun excepto el muchacho que, completamente ajeno a su apasionado espectador, ejecutó su rutina con una perfección que lo conmocionó.

Más tarde conocería su nombre, después de un par de semanas y la paliza que le valió su derecho a ejercer su arte en la calle, justo frente a la puerta por la que el muchacho entraba a diario al teatro. Fue de su propia mano que Kun recibió un folleto, el que aún tenía guardado junto a todos los demás recibió, al igual que los demás artistas de la calle.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Al día siguiente, seguía fantaseando con la piel cálida de SiCheng contra sus dedos, incluso había soñado con que no era solo su oreja lo que tocaba. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando despertó entre jadeos y sudor en plena madrugada, ya se le había hecho costumbre tener de protagonista de sus fantasías a SiCheng, de hecho habría sido extraño que fuera otra persona. A pesar de que al principio se sintió sucio y se avergonzó de sí mismo, acabó convenciéndose de que era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar a causa de su propia cobardía.

Salió de su habitación al atardecer porque su estómago le exigió algo de comer, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y podía procrastinar tanto como quisiera, hasta que el dinero reunido en la calle y su estómago le exigieran salir de la cama.

Se encontró a YukHei en la sala, probablemente repasando las materias que había ignorado durante todo el semestre académico y debía recuperar en verano, razón por la que no había vuelto a la casa de sus padres durante las vacaciones.

Juntó las sobras del día anterior y las metió al microondas el tiempo suficiente para que se calentara un poco el plato, pero no lo suficiente para que su estómago resistiera.

–¿Qué haces?

–Almuerzo.

Lucas frunció el ceño y dejó de lado lo que hacía para centrarse en él.

–¿No tenías planes para hoy?

Kun negó con la cabeza, fingiendo que no comprendía de qué hablaba, aunque lo hacía a la perfección.

Recordó la entrada cuidadosamente guardada junto a todos los boletos que SiCheng le había entregado en la calle y el billete con que _Lele_ le pagó por su truco más cutre y manoseado.

Esa tarde comenzaría la temporada de verano en el teatro y, por primera vez, SiCheng tenía el protagónico.

Kun lo había espiado la cantidad de veces necesaria –y más– para saber que SiCheng dejaría su alma en el escenario, por lo que no dudó en gastar dinero de más en una entrada que no se atrevería a utilizar.

Anhelaba más ansias de las que nunca sintió el poder ver a SiCheng en algo más que un ensayo del que acabarían echándolo por entrar sin autorización, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado de hacerlo.

Su corazón latía con estruendosos golpes contra su caja torácica cada vez que lo contemplaba, tan etéreo y efímero que dolía. Era insana y cruel la forma en que se sentía frente a la mera existencia de SiCheng. Y no, no se debía a su falta de autoestima o al miedo de enfrentarse con el corazón expuesto a un SiCheng heterosexual, su verdadero y más profundo miedo era acabar con esa imagen casi idealizada que tenía de él. Porque Kun era el cliché de los que ya no se hablaba ni en las novelas baratas y temía que el humano detrás de la idea lo defraudara, su frágil corazón no podría tolerar tal decepción.

Así que asumió que lo suyo no sería más que amor a distancia y sombras. Lo seguiría espiando, le sonreiría a diario y soñaría con poseerlo cada noche, pero no lo destruiría volviéndolo real.

Dong SiCheng sería el sueño más extraordinario e inalcanzable de Qian Kun.

–¿Trasmitiste toda la semana y no piensas ir al circo? –preguntó el menor cuando lo vio sentarse en pijama en el único sillón que tenían, eran un departamento de estudiantes pobres, después de todo.

–No es un circo, es un teatro.

–Lo que sea, pensé que irías –Lucas se veía enfadado y Kun no necesitaba ser mago para saber que estaba harto de repasar las materias que, deliberadamente, había ignorado durante el resto del año–. Es su gran debut, ¿o no?

YukHei conocía de sobra su casi obsesivo enamoramiento por Dong SiCheng, se había tenido que mamar todos sus lloriqueos y fantasías, sin evitar burlarse de él y su cobardía, por supuesto.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó apegándose al menor para poder ver y entender lo que su amigo miraba con tanta atención, realmente quería desviar su atención e intentar darle un poco de apoyo moral.

–Es un cortometraje, debo verlo y hacer un análisis social de él –apuntó a la pantalla donde se reproducía un video en blanco y negro con una resolución que dejaba bastante que desear.

–¿De qué se trata?

Lucas le lanzó una mirada molesta y bufó, pausando el video en el mismo momento en que el tipo miró hacia la cámara.

–Es sobre una chica que se enamora a primera vista de un tipo y lo sigue a una librería.

_Un cliché más._

–Pensé que era algo más social –comentó con tono de pregunta, porque él no le veía la gran ciencia a hablar sobre amores a primera vista en la universidad, incluso si él podía dar cátedra sobre eso.

–Es porque a la gente solo le importa al romance, pero si pones atención puedes ver que la chica cambia un poco su apariencia, para no desentonar con el lugar. Siempre hay poca gente en el lugar, pero toda esa gente es sofisticada de alguna forma –sin darse cuenta, Lucas aumentaba poco a poco el volumen de su voz–. ¿Crees que toda la sociedad alemana es así o solo los intelectuales? ¿Crees que él podría fijarse en ella solo porque le compra libros? ¿Crees que ella necesita algo más que cambiar su apariencia para llamar su atención? ¿Por qué está en blanco y negro? ¿Por qué los peces? ¿Por qué la mariposa?

–Vaya, casi parece que te lo tomaste como algo personal –al menos consiguió desviar su atención.

–Es una librería, ¿te has dado cuenta de que en los libros los protagonistas, para valer la pena, siempre deben ser lectores, pero en las películas son los científicos los que salvan al mundo?

Eso sí debía ser algo personal para Lucas, que era más héroe de novela romántica que antihéroe de ciencia ficción.

–¿Y qué ocurre con los magos?

En lugar de responder, Lucas devolvió el video hasta el inicio y volvió a reproducirlo, esta vez Kun no hizo preguntas, solo observó en silencio y se esforzó tarareando las canciones de fondo.

El cortometraje se trataba de una chica que, en efecto se enamoraba a primera vista de un desconocido. El cliché del tipo que Kun odiaba, porque lo representaba a la perfección.

Los libros que la chica juntó durante sus visitas a la librería le recordaron a todos esos folletos casi sagrados que él tenía guardados en un cajón de su escritorio. Las sonrisas que compartía con el chico que se los entregaba y las palabras que nunca intercambiaron. Esas ínfimas interacciones eran sus más valiosos recuerdos, el único contacto con la persona que él mismo construyó en su cabeza como la representación de la perfección.

Y fue eso mismo lo que levantó una pared entre ellos, porque nunca se sintió con el valor suficiente para derribar ese mito.

Probablemente la muchacha se sintió de la misma forma hacia Oliver, tan temerosa siempre, tan cobarde, que cuando utilizó su entrada, la obra ya había acabado.

–Así como vas –comentó Lucas por lo bajo cuando el cortometraje llegó a su fin y Kun miró absorto la pantalla–, no importará que seas un simple mago o el rey del mundo, solo serás una nota al pie de la página en la historia de su vida.

Y Kun comprendió, tal vez demasiado tarde, que preferiría ver caer a su ídolo y estar a su lado como un humano, que saberlo muerto.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esa oportunidad que temía arruinarlo por la emoción o morir de un infarto antes de salir a escena.

ChenLe corría de un lado a otro ayudando a los vestuaristas y se asomaba hacia el público cada cinco minutos, buscando a la única persona aparte de sus padres que esperaba.

Se estiró y practicó en su lugar los movimientos que más le costó aprender, esperando a que llegara la hora de presentarse, pero mientras más veces ChenLe negaba con la cabeza, más deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.

Ellos lo habían visto comprar la entrada, él mismo se había encargado de entregarle el folleto donde él aparecía como protagonista.

El día anterior estuvo completamente seguro de que iría a verlo.

Mierda, se había emocionado tanto con la idea de que aquel mago callejero lo viera bailar de verdad, no solo en una práctica, que no verlo entre el público le rompería el corazón.

–Gege, está lleno –susurró ChenLe sacudiendo su cabello, que debía estar desordenado para representar su papel de bestia, pero no tanto como para perder sus características humanas–, probablemente esté oculto, como siempre, y yo no pueda verlo.

ChenLe era su más querido amigo y el único que conocía al mago, fue el primero en verlo espiando sus ensayos y no dudó en contárselo, porque SiCheng no había dejado de hablar sobre el muchacho que le había salvado la vida el día de su audición en el teatro.

El menor había ideado un sinfín de planes para unirlos, pero nada había funcionado. Kun –como dijo el oso del café que se llamaba– recibía sus folletos con sonrisas diplomáticas y luego lo ignoraba como si SiCheng no hubiese tenido que rogar por ser quien entregaba los puñeteros folletos en la calle solo para interactuar con él. Incluso fueron los culpables, aunque nunca se lo dirían, de que los demás artistas callejeros lo amenazaran hasta hacerlo huir al teatro.

En todos los intentos de acercamiento, una fuerza más grande que su voluntad alejó a Kun de él, tanto que acabó creyendo que todas esas sonrisas y coqueteos furtivos no fueron más que producto de su imaginación y el ferviente deseo de sentirse correspondido por un completo desconocido. Y Kun no era más que eso, un desconocido que le daba el rostro a su sueño más profundo y anhelado, así que dolía como el infierno saberse rechazado sin siquiera haber hablado con él.

Y ChenLe, como la criatura dulce que era, no encontró mejor último intento que ir de frente y atacar como solo él podía hacer.

Se suponía que sería una conversación amistosa donde el menor encontraría la mejor forma de incluirlo en ella cuando, minutos después, SiCheng saliera del teatro. Para eso, debían esperar que el público de Kun se fuera y él quedara solo, lo que pasó tan tarde que SiCheng acabó dándose por vencido.

ChenLe corrió fuera del teatro a pesar de sus llamados y acabó sentado en el pasto con Kun, que sea veía tan jodidamente atractivo bañado por el sol, mostrando más piel de la que SiCheng nunca se creyó capaz de contemplar sin morir de sed.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la encargada de vestuario lo llamara para su última prueba y preguntara por ChenLe, por lo que se armó de todo el valor que pudo reunir y salió en su búsqueda.

Quiso detenerse y contemplar a Kun hasta morir, pero sus obligaciones y la esperanza de verlo entre el público lo motivaron a arrastrar a ChenLe de vuelta al teatro, sin embargo, el mago los detuvo y SiCheng creyó que realmente moriría cuando sintió el calor de su mano contra su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello para sacar una flor de él.

En ese momento SiCheng realmente creyó haber muerto y llegado al paraíso, pero seguía vivo y ahora debía enfrentar a una multitud donde podía estar o no Kun y quería impresionarlo al punto en que nunca pudiera ver a nadie más, porque la flor escondida entre las páginas de su libro favorito no le mentía cuando le preguntaba si tendría que conquistar a un heterosexual Kun y ella le decía que ya lo había hecho.

Cuando la función acabó entre ovaciones y el teatro estuvo vacío, SiCheng se dio cuenta de que se preparó para muchas cosas, pero nunca para la agonía de la indiferencia.

–Tal vez le ocurrió algo –susurró ChenLe casi dos horas después, cuando se despedían en la entrada ahora desierta del teatro, mientras todos sus compañeros celebraban en un restaurant tailandés.

SiCheng estaba demasiado cansado para ir con ellos y ChenLe aún era muy pequeño para esas cosas, o eso decía para no tener que reconocer que sentía un poco de lástima por él.

–Tal vez estamos haciendo realidad demasiados sueños esta noche, Lele, y necesitemos ir más lento.

–Lento como un caracol vas, gege.

De esa manera esperaba poder amortiguar mejor el golpe.

–Hablamos mañana –se despidió cuando el auto que iba por ChenLe llegó y se negó a que lo llevaran a su casa, sus padres se habían marchado luego de felicitarlo por su actuación y SiCheng tampoco quiso ir con ellos, con la excusa de ir a celebrar con los demás, aunque la verdad era que solo quería llorar por haberse ilusionado como el idiota que era.

Si había alguna posibilidad de tener algo con Kun no debía dejar las cosas al azar y su error había sido poner sus esperanzas en algo tan tonto como verlo entre el público y probar su interés de esa manera.

Se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, era una noche demasiado fría para llorar por un corazón roto, uno tonto mejor dicho, así que decidió volver a casa de una vez, otro día idearía un plan infalible y acabaría conquistando el corazón de Kun, incluso si tenía que convertirse a sí mismo en el más asombroso truco de magia.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Kun maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. Había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde para convertirse en algún capítulo en la vida de SiCheng. Demasiado tarde para no ser un pie de página. Al parecer estuvo corriendo contra liebres y el destino acabó demostrándole que solo era un caracol.

Quiso convencerse de que no era el fin del mundo, pero sostuvo entre sus manos el último folleto que SiCheng le entregó y se dijo que sí era el fin de su historia de amor, esa a la que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de comenzar.

_«Espero verte entre el público.»_

Sí, él era un mago, pero también se le pasaban los detalles importantes. La prestidigitación e ignorar lo importante eran sus fuertes; no leer carteles ni folletos el lema de su vida, por eso tiró puertas cuando debió jalar, se resbaló y cayó cuando los pisos estuvieron mojados y no asistió a la única función a la que SiCheng le pidió ir.

Finalmente, todo se resumió a él, desesperanzado y decepcionado de sí mismo, congelándose en una noche de verano.

Creyó que, esperando y quedándose a ver a la gente salir podría encontrar a SiCheng y abordarlo como un loco, fingir que quería su autógrafo y confesarle que estaba cansado de escribir su nombre en el vaho de la ventana, que podía enseñarle el secreto mágico de sus trucos, que tenía otros más guardados para él, que podían ver películas incluso si no tenía nada para comer en el refrigerador y que le presentaría a YukHei, ya no le importaba qué excusa podía utilizar, solo necesitaba utilizarlas. Pero SiCheng no salió del teatro y Kun se dijo que en un universo paralelo, donde la magia era más que ardides y subterfugios para manipular a las personas, él había tenido el valor invitarlo a tomar un café luego de evitar que lo atropellaran.

En el mundo real, en cambio, estaba sentado en la acera y veía a dos personas salir del teatro cuando la calle estaba completamente desierta.

Reconoció a una de esas personas como _Lele_ , el rubio del día anterior y sus esperanzas se elevaron como globos de helio en el cielo.

Cuando vio a SiCheng, con su rostro cansado y desanimado, su corazón le golpeó tan fuerte el pecho que solo deseó arrancárselo y entregárselo. Cuando SiCheng caminó hasta él, Kun quiso correr en su dirección, pero sentía el cuerpo entumecido y todo lo que hizo fue esperar a que el bailarín estuviera frente a él.

Bajo las luces de las farolas, la idea enraizada en su espíritu de que SiCheng era una deidad tomó fuerzas y lo aterró.

–¿Eres real?

–¿Qué dices? –SiCheng se sentó sobre el asfalto, cruzando las piernas frente a él y Kun se preguntó si no era demasiado pronto para besarlo.

–¿Cómo estuvo la función, fue un éxito?

–Uno rotundo, al parecer, se vendieron todas las entradas –su voz, mierda, _su voz_ , Kun quería morir escuchándolo hablar. Durante una milésima de segundo, fantaseó con todas las cosas que quería escuchar dichas por esa voz, una risa, una canción, su nombre, un gemido, _su nombre en un gemido_ había sido el jodido paraíso–. ¿Te sientes bien?

–¿Quieres ser mi novio?

–¿Qué?

–Prometo ir a todas tus presentaciones, ayudarte a ensayar y decirte cada día lo precioso y talentoso que eres. Si quieres –agregó hablando a trompicones y tomando sus suaves manos para acariciarlas y fantasear con lo suave y cálido que sería el resto de su cuerpo– hasta puedo compartirte el secreto de mi magia, solo… sé mi novio.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera me conoces –a pesar de su casi negativa, sus labios gruesos formaron una sonrisa que anticipó un inminente sí.

–¿Y eso qué? Puedo pasar el resto de mi vida conociéndote y, si muero y aún tienes secretos que compartir conmigo, tendremos la siguiente vida, la siguiente y muchas otras después de esa –se acercó más a él, que sonreía abiertamente y Kun se encontró a sí mismo derritiéndose ante aquel humano que había tocado el suelo para hacer realidad su más íntimo sueño–. Soy Qian Kun, mago de medio tiempo, estudiante y fracasado a tiempo completo. YukHei, le gusta ser llamado Lucas, es mi compañero y puede confirmarte que no soy un asesino ni un psicópata y no tengo antecedentes penales. Sé que eres Dong SiCheng, tienes lo dedos más elegantes que he visto y una sonrisa con la que sueño todas las noches. No me importa si eres un asesino o un psicópata y eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora. Me gustaría saber tu sabor de helado favorito, si te gusta hacer hombres de nieve y si mi nombre suena tan bien en tu boca cuando lo gimas mientras te hago el amor como lo imagino.

–Vaya, eso es un poco mucho, ¿no crees? –a pesar de sus palabras, SiCheng no soltó sus manos.

–No quiero ser un pie de página en la historia de tu vida, tampoco quiero ver morir mis sueños porque no peleé con suficiente fuerza por ellos, por ti.

SiCheng lo miró con sus hermosos ojos brillando con un fulgor que le calentó el corazón. Simplemente lo miró y no se alejó, ni siquiera cuando Kun se acercó a besar su mejilla o cuando buscó sus labios en un beso casto que lo derritió por completo.

Cuando se alejó, escuchó una carcajada grave de su parte y no supo si reír con él o escapar definitivamente.

–Y ChenLe decía que vamos lento como caracoles –Kun no pudo preguntar por ChenLe, aunque se hizo una idea de quién podía ser, porque SiCheng estaba sobre su boca, buscando un beso profundo que Kun llevaba su vida entera anhelando.

–No quiero imaginar lo que diría si sabe qué significa _Ich liebe dich_.

–¿Qué significa eso? –la curiosidad tomaba una forma maravillosa en el rostro de SiCheng.

Kun bufó y negó con la cabeza, jalándolo en un abrazo apretado. ¿Cómo pudo creer que se decepcionaría de él? Incluso si lo hacía, seguiría queriéndolo de todas formas.

–Pronto lo sabrás, pero tiene un poco que ver con que eres mi más grande sueño y creo que te alcance –SiCheng rió a pesar de sus vagas palabras–. _Ich liebe dich, Dong SiCheng._

–Entonces –sintió una mano acariciarle el costado del torso y un suspiro cálido caer en su cuello–, ¿tienes algún truco que quieras enseñarme ahora?

–¿Quieres conocer el secreto del truco que le mostré a Lele? –tan pronto las palabras escaparon de su boca y SiCheng estalló en una carcajada, quiso golpearse por su flagrante estupidez.

–Bien, si eso es lo que quieres –sin dejar de reír, se soltó de su abrazo y se acomodó sobre el asfalto, ¿por qué debía verse así de exquisito incluso mientras se burlaba de él?–, tendremos muchas vidas para hacer nuestros sueños realidad y descubrir si tu nombre suena tan bien en mi boca mientras me haces gemir.


End file.
